Working on the Night Moves
by lovepass77
Summary: On the road with his big brother Dean, headed to Oregon for another hunt, Sam decides to take a much needed break at a diner where he meets a waitress named Piper and they have a one-night stand in the backseat of his brother's 67' Chevy. This entire story takes place during the "BABY" episode of season eleven.


**Title: Working On Our Night Moves**

 **Author:** lovepass77

 **Rating:** NC-17 for strong sexuality and language

 **Summary:** On the road with his big brother Dean, headed to Oregon for another hunt, Sam decides to take a much needed break at a diner where he meets a waitress named Piper and they have a one-night stand in the backseat of his brother's 67'Chevy. Meanwhile, Dean gets drunk at a Roadhouse nearby. Castiel stays at the M.O.L bunker binging on Netflix and watching porn **. This entire story takes place during the BABY episode of season eleven.**

 **Song Lyrics:** Night Moves by Bob Seger

 **Chapter 1**.

 **Scene:** Inside the Impala in the parking lot outside of a Roadhouse.

 _Dean has just pulled Baby into a parking spot, after a long drive. He tries to convince Sam to come party with him inside the Roadhouse and have a little fun before they get back on the road to Oregon. Sam however has other plans in mind._

" **Knock yourself out, Dean. I'm going to find a diner, dig into the lore like Cas did, see if anything ever happened where we are headed."**

 _Dean groans in annoyance of Sam being such a buzzkill._

" **Aww….man you really need to learn how to have fun, seriously it's pathetic."**

 _Sam scoffs and opens the car door headed for the diner across the street, Dean rolls his eyes and gets out of the car too, headed for the Roadhouse. Sam walks into the Blue Plate diner._

 _He sits at the front counter and pulls his laptop out of his satchel. Before he can even turn it on, a pretty blonde waitress walks over with a pad and a pen in her hand ready to take his order._

" **Hey, there stranger would you like a menu?"**

 _Sam looks at her politely and smiles as she hands him a menu from inside her front apron. He glances at her nametag._

" **Thanks, uh…Piper."**

" **You're welcome, what's your name?"**

" **It's Sam."**

 _Piper slowly runs the pen in her hand against the collar of her waitressing uniform. She quickly gives him a once over with her eyes. She is use to a lot of travelers visiting the diner, but none quite as attractive as Sam._

" **Where are you headed, Sam?"**

" **Oregon."**

 _Sam opens up the menu she gave him and starts looking at the specials._

" **Oh I've been up there camping once. How about you? Work or pleasure? Going on vacation up there?"**

" **Nah, I wish. I'm always working."**

" **Too bad. Everyone needs a break once and awhile."**

 _Sam looks back up at Piper smiling now that he's finally figured out what he wants to order._

" **Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe someday."**

" **Well I'll give you some time to look at the menu. Can I bring you anything to drink?"**

" **I know what I want."**

" **You do, what do you want, Sam?"**

 _Her eyes unabashedly staring into his and smiling at him makes Sam grin. He hands her back the menu._

" **I'll take a hamburger with fries, a small salad and…a…uh smoothie."**

" **Any desserts? We've got the best blueberry pie in the tri-county area."**

" **Pie's more my brother's thing. It's a little warm in here maybe some ice cream for later."**

 _Sam removes his jacket and sets it down on the stool next to his at the corner._

 _Piper nods her head as she finishes writing down his order. She smiles once more._

" **Be back in a flash."**

 _Sam smiles and nods at her. He opens up his laptop and turns it on. He immediately begins digging into the history of the town he's headed too, but Piper's sexy long legs keep distracting him as she moves around the diner picking up dinner plates and drink cups. Piper drops her pen and bends over to pick it up in full view of Sam._

 _Normally, Sam wouldn't be so crude as to stare at a woman's ass when she's bending over, but Piper is just too damn hot for her own good. Sam tries to continue his research, but soon Piper is back with his order. She sets the plate of hot food in front of him and his smoothie. She leans over the corner a bit to place a bottle of ketchup near his plate and her cleavage peaks out from her push-up bra._

 _Sam clears his throat and tries not to leer. He closes his laptop and starts digging into his fries immediately. Sam is so hungry, he can't help eating quickly. The sight of Sam enjoying his food so vigorously keeps Piper glancing over in his direction and ignoring her other duties. Another customer leaves so she wipes down the counter where the old man was sitting not too far from Sam. Sam doesn't look at her, he is too engrossed in his meal at the moment. The Darkness infection is gone, but it left him feeling drained and empty inside so he is glad his appetite for normal human food has finally returned. His appetite for something else has returned too, but he doubts he has any chance of scratching that that particular itch at the moment, so he takes comfort in his surprisingly tasty salad._

 _Another waitress named Milly walks in for her shift, Piper is so relieved to see her, knowing this means she can finally end her long shift soon._

" **Hey, Milly."**

" **Hey."**

 _Milly clocks in and puts on her apron. Piper heads into the kitchen to grab some ice cream out of the freezer. She knows she should ask her customers first, but after waitressing for the last four years Piper has developed a knack for sizing up her customer's tastes, especially her male customers. They usually give her a bigger tip when she brings out exactly what they wanted without even having to tell her. Piper wants Sam's big tip, but not his money._

 _So she pulls out her own favorite ice cream Cookie Dough & Cream, She scoops out a good size helping into a bowl. She can tell Sam is not an unhealthy eater by his physique and his willingness to order a salad and energy boosting smoothie, which most of her big bloated regulars don't even bother ordering anymore. So she refrains from adding a bunch of whip cream and extra sugary toppings. _

_But, she does place one tasty red cherry on top for herself. She hopes Sam won't be too full after his meal and might be willing to give her a ride home so she doesn't have to take the bus again. Piper pulls her hair off her neck putting it up with the use of her favorite hairpin, she unbuttons the top button of her uniform so even more of her ample bust shows and then walks out of the kitchen carrying Sam's dessert._

" **Here you go, Sam. I thought you can use a little something sweet. It's always on the house for first timers."**

 _Sam has finished all his other food, but he still has room for dessert. He picks up a spoon and digs in. He doesn't stop until Piper leans in picks up the cherry and pops it between her pink lips. She sucks on it with her tongue and her delicious display does the trick. Sam's cheeks flush red and he feels a horny twitch in his pants. The look in her eyes gives Sam the confidence he needs to try flirting with her some. She's just too pretty to pass up._

" **Thanks Piper, are you getting off work soon?"**

" **Yes, my shift ends in a few minutes in fact, why?"**

" **Look, I'm sure you've got plenty of guys coming in here trying to hit on you so don't take this the wrong way..."**

" **Go on…"**

" **But…would you like to grab a drink with me? There's a roadhouse across the street."**

" **Actually, Sam I don't drink anymore. I use to have a problem with certain beverages, but that's over now. I could use a ride though. I don't live far."**

 _That is all the prompting Sam needs. He grins back at her and pulls out his wallet to pay for his food. Piper takes the money to the register then she heads to the back of the diner to clock out._

 _She returns only after Sam has finished eating his ice cream which takes him oh about two minutes. He's so ready for this he practically inhales it like Dean would. The cold, soft sugary cream slides down his throat and all he can think of is taking Piper home. He knows Dean will get pissed at him if he comes outside and finds his BABY missing, but Sam is just too horny to care right now._

 _Piper motions to Sam to follow her out the back door of the diner. He grabs up his laptop, satchel and jacket then walks out the door behind her._

" **Where's your car, Sam?"**

" **It's over there."**

 _Sam points across the street with his index finger, Piper grabs a hold of Sam's hand and holds it as they cross the empty street. He barely has time to pull out his spare key before Piper is suddenly all over him, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He leans back against the side of the Impala and pulls Piper up against his body while she continues leaving love marks on Sam's neck._

" **Sam, I can't wait any longer. Let's just do it right here."**

" **Seriously?"**

" **Yeah, your backseat looks big enough."**

 _He grabs Piper's face and pulls her upwards to his mouth, Sam licks his lips generously then kisses her softly at first tasting the sweetness of the cherry she rubbed on them, but soon he is plunging his tongue deep into her mouth as she moans into his mouth enjoying every bit of his sweeping tongue. He can feel her grinding her hips against the front of his jeans already, the exquisite friction already giving him a hard-on._

 _After several more moments of making out against the side of the car, Piper pulls back away from him to catch her breath. Sam uses this opportunity to finally open up the back car door. He tosses his satchel and jacket up onto the front seat, so his laptop doesn't get crushed. Then Sam heads for the trunk. He opens it up and pulls out his blue and white plaid flannel blanket. Piper starts unbuttoning her dress while Sam puts the blanket down on the backseat._

 **"** _ **After you?"** _

_Sam says politely as he holds the car door open for her to get inside. She admires his kindness, but Piper is a playful woman who wants him badly, so she pushes Sam into the car instead and jumps in on top of him. He chuckles at her eagerness._

" **Woah, in a hurry are we?"**

" **What can I say, Sam. I'm the kind of girl that knows what she wants, when she wants it."**

 _He smiles at that response then pulls her face down to meet his mouth again, he's done talking. Piper and Sam kiss and bite each others lips until they are both panting and gasping for air. She sits up on top of him and fully unbuttons her dress. She can feel her panties dampening with every roll of his hips in between her thighs._

" **Mmmm, that feels so good. Hey, Sam do you have a…"**

 _Before Piper can even finish her sentence Sam pulls out a condom from an essentials kit Dean keeps under his seat. Sam has an essentials kit too, but it's full of mostly medical supplies they need for all the injuries they sustaining hunting. Dean however uses his for cassette tapes, condoms, lighters and matches. Sam knows that Dean is rather large like him so he isn't surprised that the condoms are XL magnums. Piper takes it eagerly from Sam's fingertips and smiles, happy he is fully prepared."_

" **Extra-large huh? Let me see it then."**

 _Piper grabs hold of jeans, unbuttons him and pulls Sam's zipper down. She pulls back the top of Sam's jeans and immediately Sam's gigantic bulge springs out. Piper pulls at Sam's underwear to take a quick peek at him, instantly delighted by what she sees. She feels the muscles of her vagina pulsating already her pussy lips engorging just at the thought of that big cock assaulting her insides._

" _ **Dude, you're Huge!"**_

 _Sam's blushing cheeks give him away, this isn't the first time a woman has said that to him, but nevertheless it's still nice to hear it. Most woman he's been with love a big dick, but some take more warming up than others as they struggle at first to handle his size._

" **I can go slow, if you want?"**

" **Just shut up, and take these pants off now!"**

 _Sam happily obliges, even though his six foot four frame makes removing clothes in the backseat more of challenge. Sam manages to wiggle his ass out of them. Piper helps by yanking off his boots. Sam pulls off his socks and then reaches for his shirt, but she slaps his hand away. She wants to open him up herself, Piper's fingers caress the buttons of his long sleeved shirt as she opens them up._

 _Finally, Sam removes his last pieces of clothing pulling off his t-shirt and tugging his underwear down. Piper removes her bra jiggly her tits right in Sam's face. He gratefully tilts his head up to brush alongside them. He firmly grabs her left boob in his large hand and flicks his tongue against the nipple. Piper's entire body shivers from it. She grits her teeth and pushes her tit deeper into his warm mouth._

" **Oh..Yes!**

" **Damn, you're good at that."**

 _Sam doesn't respond he just keeps sucking at her nub whipping his tongue feverishly around it until it throbs and goes from a light pink to a dark reddish color. Then he turns his attention to the second nipple giving it the same treatment, until Piper is arching her back and moaning._

 _He nuzzles his nose in between her breasts and she squeezes them together against his face. He roughly grabs at her hips ready to rip her panties off. Piper starts pulling them down, not wanting to wait much longer to feel him inside her pussy. She moves her chest away from his mouth and then gets down on her knees as she yanks off what is left of her clothes exposing herself completely to him. Sam sits up again, legs spread wide with his growing cock in full view of her now. But, Sam is so taken in by the sight of her naked he can't help, but to pay her a compliment._

" _ **You're beautiful."**_

 _Piper grabs the condom off the floor and rips the package open with her fingers and pulls it out._

" _ **So are you, now I'm going put this on you, but first..."**_

 _Piper moves herself in between Sam's legs. She leaves light kisses on his stomach and thighs before heading for his member. She grips it tightly in one hand and twists her tongue around the head of it like she did to that cherry. Sam's hips slide back against the seat, he feels his muscles tightening up as she plays with his dick. Flicking her tongue on the underside of it, then again on the head repeatedly._

" _ **You like that, don't cha?"**_

 _Sam nods his head yes in reply, staring down at her, she can see his pupils are fully dilated and his eyes darkening. Sam is so ready to fuck her hard he can barely stand waiting, but Piper keeps licking on his cock teasing him, he thrust forward wanting badly to have her taken him all the way into his mouth, but Sam is so big Piper is a little worried about choking. She squeezes his dick slightly harder just to keep Sam from thrusting. He groans and sighs, feeling so desperate for her now._

 _Piper clears her throat once then slowly starts to take him inside her mouth, she sucks on him inch by inch until she can feel him almost at the back of her throat. She is afraid of gagging so she pulls back and keeps holding Sam's dick tight so he doesn't thrust. Sam enjoys every second of it. He lays his head back and closes his eyes, gritting his teeth so that if one didn't know better you'd think he was in awful pain, but it's exactly the opposite. He's missed this so much, the feel of his cock inside a warm, wet mouth is such a guilty pleasure the thrill of it evident as his pre-come forms on the head._

 _He finally reopens his eyes and looks down at Piper. Just the sight of her between his legs, sucking on him like that makes him want to come. But he won't not yet. Not until he's felt her juicy pussy walls convulsing around his dick. Sam knows if he gets any harder the condom might break so he finally speaks up._

" **Put it on. Please put it on."**

 _Piper places the condom on the head of Sam's penis and slowly rolls it down with her mouth to tease him. He moans a little thankful it's finally on, so he can get to work on her. He hasn't had sex with a woman without a condom since Jessica and he doesn't plan on starting now the last thing he needs is a child out there alone growing up without him._

 _The best part about it the latex dulls the pleasurable sensations just enough to allow Sam to last much longer than he would without it one. He pulls Piper up off her knees with both hands. He lays down against the blanket and she climbs on top of him still gripping him with her hand as she kisses up his chest. Sam rubs his hands together and blows on them so they are nice and warm._

" **Let me prep you first."**

 _Piper turns around and places her legs on either side of his chest with her perky ass right in his face. Sam slides his long index finger inside of her up to the knuckle. She moans out._

" **Mmmmm…yes."**

 _Piper's heart starts pounding in her chest and her breathing becomes slightly erratic as he delves in further making her moan even more as he puts in a second finger and starts to twist them._

" **Please, don't stop, that feels so good. Smack my ass!"**

 _Sam obliges and slaps her backside firmly than he bites into it just enough to leave her skin turning red._

" **Yes! Yes! Spank me, baby! Do it!**

 _Sam hits her ass again, and again in between scissoring his fingers inside her. Piper is so wet he can feel her juices dribble down his fingers and hand._

" **I need you inside me. Now Sam!"**

 _Piper tugs at Sam's dick, and turns her body around so they are face to face again. She nibbles at his neck and shoulder blades as she aligns his cock with her opening and pushes the head in. Piper gasps loudly when Sam takes hold of her hips and rolls his upward. He doesn't want to wait any longer, he's prepped her long enough. Sam knows it might hurt a bit at first, but soon Piper will be begging him for more. Piper loves it though and immediately begins moving against him, she feel so tight on the inside and Sam has to close his eyes and concentrate. He doesn't want come too soon. He stops moving for a few seconds to focus, then he grabs hold of Piper's hips again and begins grinding her down on top of his cock._

" **Oh GOD that's it! Just like that Sam!**

 **Oh…Yes!**

 **YES!**

 **Fuck me! Oh Fuck!**

 _Piper sits up and bounces on top of him, riding Sam like there is no tomorrow._

" **Fuck me, Sam please! Harder!"**

 _Sam plans on doing just that, he pushes upward deeper and hard inside Piper while she fingers her clit. The fullness of him spreads Piper like no other man has before and she feels her inner walls stretching to accommodate as much of him as possible._

" **Man that feels so good, Fuck!"**

" **Don't Stop Sam. Fuck me!"**

" **YES! MORE!"**

 _Sam moans, but he keeps his eyes on Piper. He loves watching her tits bounce above him. Piper leans over Sam so they brush against his face as she takes him in all the way. His dick finally coming into contact with that sweet spot inside her. Just one touch and Piper is screaming out Sam's name as she comes all over his dick. She pants loudly trying to catch her breath after such an intense orgasm, but Sam is nowhere near through with her._

 _He doesn't know when he'll get some again, since he and Dean are always on the road hunting and the Darkness is coming. But for now, he doesn't give a shit about the Darkness. The only thing Sam wants is to hear Piper beg for more and to feel her tight pussy contract around him again._

 _Sam grabs Piper's ass and lifts her off him. Losing the delicious feeling of warmth from inside her sucks, but he likes being in control during sex more so he needs to get into position. Piper whimpers when she feels Sam slip out of her, but before she can even think straight, Sam is already behind her spreading her open and placing his jacket under her belly to create just the right angle for his dick to really nail her G. spot._

 _Piper licks her fingers with her tongue and plays with her clit some more. She adds extra wetness from her saliva to her throbbing opening. She is already so wet down there Sam easily able to slide right back into her._

" **Ah ooohhh! Oh FUCK! You're going make me come again? Please make me come."**

 **Fuck! Almost there!**

 _Sam pushes inside her again deeper than ever before this time he doesn't hesitate even for a moment as he slams himself inside with each hard thrust in, Piper yelps. He grinds shallow and slowly to make her moan then he thrusts again harder and deeper to make her scream. Piper is starting to lose her grip on reality, the feel of him inside her touches every nerve and causes her to cry out his name again and again._

" **OH GOD, SAM! YES! SAM! YES!  
**

 _She smashes her face against the soft blanket and bites her lip too keep from screaming too loud. Watching his cock disappear into her pussy and hearing her moan and call out his name in between thrusts is all that exists in his world right now._

 _Piper is panting and moaning so hard and he loves every sound she makes. Sam feels her inner walls tighten again as she grips the blanket furiously in her fists._

" **Ah, you're so fucking deep!"**

" **I'm going to come all over your dick. Please Oh My God! Make me come!**

 **FUCK ME SAM!**

 **YES! RIGHT THERE!**

 **DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!**

 **OH YES!**

 _He slams into her again and again gripping her hips tightly with each thrust, until she comes hard and shaking. His fingers leave marks on the sides of her hips as Piper's entire body clenches and convulses. Sam rams into her, as her juices spill out of her pussy and run down both of their legs. Sam wishes he could pull out and taste her juice right now, but he's so close to coming he doesn't dare leave her now. He holds onto her hips and continues to hump her like a rabid dog without ceasing._

 _Piper whimpers a bit, his dick is so deep now she can feel him up pressing up against her uterus. It's starting to hurt and Piper just knows she's going be sore tomorrow at work after he finishes banging her pussy out, but damn it she doesn't even care right now. All she wants is for Sam to hurry up and come inside her. She wants it so badly. She returns his thrusts with her own pushing back and grinding against his balls._

 **"** _ **Come on baby, come for me. Oh Sam, please come!"** _

_Sam groans feeling himself oozing out into the condom._

 **"** _ **OH GOD!"** Sam shouts. _

_He moans and then bites his lip hard drawing a little blood from it, but the pain only makes it more intense as he fills up the condom inside her. Her body convulses all around his and even with a condom on she can feel the heat from his white, sticky cum inside the latex. The thrill of it all makes Piper orgasm once more as she buries her face into the small space between the top and lower seat cushions. His body shakes above hers and his sweat drips onto her back._

 _The physical release is so fulfilling, Sam finally lets out a huge sigh and smiles as he leans down to nibble Piper's ear. He holds himself up just enough to keep from crushing her as he feels his cock softening inside her. He knows even with his dick going limp, Piper won't be able to handle his full length much longer, so Sam slowly pulls out. Piper gasps out loud as he leaves her pussy walls pulsating and her own cum still trickling out onto the blanket._

 _The loss of contact between his dick and her pussy slightly overwhelms Sam's senses and brings a single tear too his eye as it rolls down his flushed cheek. He buries his face in her sweet smelling hair not wanting her to see him cry after sex. It was just so damn good, he only ever sheds a few tears when the sex is really good, but he never tells anyone. Piper feels the emptiness right away when he leaves her body so she reaches back and pulls him down on top of her more to at least feel his dick resting in between her ass cheeks. The feeling is exhilarating._

 _Damn he is so big she thinks to herself as she massages his dick between her cheeks. That cock of his really made her orgasms soar and her vagina is still spasming a bit as her clit tingles. She knows she'll be doing Kegel exercises for weeks to whip her tight pussy back into its old form, but for now all she really wants is to cuddle with Sam until she falls asleep. Still breathing hard they both wait for a few more moments to get their breathing back under control._

 _After they've both calmed down enough, he lies down on the floor of the Impala and pulls her on top of him. Piper plants gentle kisses on his mouth still in awe of what just happened between them. Sure she has had orgasms before and plenty of one night stands, but it usually takes them a lot longer to get her off and she's never had so many all at once with a guy she's just met, she wonders if perhaps Sam might be a professional gigolo. She lifts her head up to look him in the eyes._

" **Sam, that was so good! Too good…I'm sorry, but I got ask are you like one of those professionals or something? How did you know how to make me come so much?"**

 _Sam raises one eye brow in slight disbelief._

" **Are you asking me if I am a hooker?"**

 _Piper is certainly not the shy type, she has to say what's on her mind._

" **Well…..are you?"**

" **No, I'm not. I swear! I'm just a guy passing through town. But, I do read a lot so…."**

 _His voice trails off hoping his response will suffice. Piper nods her head willing to accept that answer and not pry into his life any further. He kisses her forehead._

" **Besides, you're not too shabby yourself."**

 _Piper smiles back at him feeling proud of herself. Then she removes the pussy soaked condom from his dick and tosses it into an empty coffee cup in the cup holder. She returns to Sam and lays down against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothes her as she drifts off to sleep. Sam falls asleep too enjoying the warmth of her smooth skin and soft breasts against him._

 _The very next morning Piper wakes up first to the sound of train whistling in the distance. She lifts her head from Sam's chest. She gently touches Sam's tousled hair, and plants a few kisses on his neck and face to wake him up._

" **Hey there. Rise and Shine sleepyhead."**

" **Mmmm…hey."**

 _Sam replies back right before yawning._

" **We better get dressed, it's light out now and I should be getting home, besides your car windows aren't exactly tinted."**

 _Piper peeks her head out the window hoping no one can see them, she doesn't see anybody so she returns to the floor to pick up her dress._

 _Piper grabs her uniform and starts putting it back on. Sam sighs, he's so not ready to see her leave quite yet. He stays on the floor kissing her legs and giving her puppy dog eyes hoping she'll change her mind about rushing off so soon hoping to have one last morning quickie with her before they part ways._

 _But, then he hears familiar footsteps of Dean's boots on the pavement. Sam grabs his underwear and puts it on quick as The Flash not wanting his brother to catch him in such a compromising position on the floor of his car with another woman. It's happened before and it is always so embarrassing. Sam ducks down low and pulls Piper head down too, hoping Dean won't see them in the backseat._

 _Hungover and exhausted. Dean walks out of the Roadhouse headed straight for his beloved BABY. He opens up the car and gets into the driver's seat. He leans his head back against the seat._

" **Mmmhmm…mistakes were made."**

 _Suddenly, Piper sticks her head back up as she tugs her uniform over her shoulder_ **.**

" **Who are you?"**

 _Dean turns around surprised such a hot chick is in the backseat until he looks down towards the_ _floor and notices his little brother laying there covering up his mostly nude body with a blanket. Sam clears his throat and answers Piper's question before Dean can even think of a response._

" **Uh...Good morning, that's my brother Dean."**

 _Dean grins as he realizes now what is going on._

" **Sorry Sam, didn't realize you had company."**

" **Yeah, um… could you give us a minute?"**

" **Uh…right, okay I just won't be here anymore, you kids take your time."**

 _Dean can't help but smirk as he gets out of the car and takes one or two last lingering looks at the hot babe his brother managed to hook up with last night. She smiles at Sam as she gathers up her hair in her hands. Piper looks around the backseat for her hair pin, but she can't find it._

" **Did you see my hair pin?"**

 _Sam tugs his jeans on and shakes his head "no" in reply._

" **Leave it, looks better down like that anyways."**

 _Piper sighs a bit sadly because she loved that hair pin. Sam tosses his black undershirt on then he climbs back up onto the seat and swirls a large lock of Piper's hair around in his hand. He looks deep into her eyes and before he can say anything else, Piper plants her lips on his taking in his scent one last time._

 _Sam hums against her tender mouth and enjoys the sweet and salty taste of her. He uses his tongue to part her lips open and delves inside tasting a slight hint of himself on her tongue after that fabulous blow job she gave him last night, Piper's tongue twirls around his and it turns them both on all over again. They finally part lips to breathe._

" **Well Sam, I must say it's been a great pleasure meeting you."**

 _Piper reaches for the door handle preparing to leave the car._

" **Wait, Piper uh…sorry I don't do this that often, but …"**

" **Really? Cause you seemed pretty skilled at it last night."**

 _Piper winks at Sam then leans in and nips at Sam's neck one last time wanting to leave him slightly marked by her. He chuckles and slightly blushes at her sweet compliment. He's glad to know he was able to please her as much as she pleased him. Sam puts his socks back on, then tugs on his boots._

" **Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Listen, do you want me to give you my number or something just in case I am ever in town again?"**

 _Piper sighs sadly, a part of her wishes she could take Sam up on his offer. What she wouldn't give for another night of him banging her pussy out so good she almost forgot her own name. Having his dick on speed dial would be a welcome change to her otherwise humdrum existence lately._

 _But, Piper knows Sam is on the road, and likely isn't going to return for some time maybe never. She doesn't want to complicate things between them, she has had enough one night stands to know never to get too attached to a drifter and she assumes he is just saying this to be polite and that he won't actually answer her call._

" **Look, Sam, that's really sweet, but let's just call this what it was, one great night of fucking. Just promise you'll dream about me in the shower from time to time when you're jacking off."**

" **Uh…oh…okay"**

 _Piper is suddenly taken aback when she sees Sam's smile disappear replaced by the most adorable puppy eyed sad look she's ever seen on such a masculine guy. The expression on Sam's face makes Piper question what she just said. Perhaps she was being too harsh, but she really doesn't want to get hurt either. Damn he's adorable, why am I letting him get away?  
_

" **Hey Sam…look, you know where I work now so if you're ever back in town or passing through here again, I'm usually working the night shifts so if you want you can stop by and see me, maybe we can pick up where we left off."**

 _Sam sighs not sure what to say next now that he realizes Piper isn't interested in his number. Piper doesn't really want him to say anything else he can tell by her facial expression she really only wants more of that delicious mouth of his so instead of speaking, he plants one more kiss on her lips, this time more gentle and soft._

 _He pulls away and gives her one last quiet smile before exiting the car to grab another plaid shirt out of the trunk so he can finish getting dressed. Piper looks around for her hairpin one last time. She doesn't see it, so she exits the car and walks around to the back while Sam is bent over digging inside the trunk for a long sleeved shirt. Piper can't help herself she smacks Sam's ass hard one last time._

" _ **Bye, Tiger."**_

 _Sam turns his head to look back at her and grins. He silently nods his head goodbye, not wanting to actually say the word out loud. He knows he will likely never see her again, but just that last sexy gleam in her eyes right before feels him with enough hope that maybe someday he will return to that diner and pick things up where they left off._

 _Sam pulls his shirt out of his duffle, puts it on as he walks towards the passenger's side of the Impala. Dean is already head back towards the car and Sam starts to worry his brother is going chew him out for messing around in his beloved car. He gets inside the Impala next to Dean and starts button up his plaid shirt already trying to think of a good excuse that will keep his older brother from freaking out on him._

" **Dean, I can explain what was going on…."**

" **No. No. No. No."**

 _Dean just smiles and pops in one of his favorite cassette tapes._

 _Sam immediately recognizes the song Dean is playing for him._

" **Don't 'Night Moves' Me."**

" **Shhh…let it just wash over you."**

" **Uh..look.."**

 _Dean ignores Sam and starts bopping his head to the music as the song plays._

" **Just take it in."**

 _Sam scoffs at his brother._

" **Come, on this is ridiculous."** _He says trying to hold back his smile._

" **One of the greatest rock writers of all time, Samuel."**

" **It's Sam!"**

 _Dean smirks at his brother and lip-syncs along with the Night Moves song._

 _ **I was a little too tall  
Could've used a few pounds  
Tight pants points hardly reknown  
She was a black haired beauty with big dark eyes  
And points all her own sitting way up high  
Way up firm and high **_

_**Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy**_

 _Sam knows Dean is going try and get him to sing along. Dean always plays this song whenever he or Sam have a one-night stand, it's become like a twisted rock tradition of theirs though Sam will never understand his brother's truly devoted love for Bob Seger. Sam does however happen to like this particular song. He figures it's better to just go with it then to fight it any longer so Sam smiles and sings_

" **Out in the back seat of my brother's '67 Chevy"**

 _Dean smirks at Sam, glad he's finally loosened up and ready to rock out._

 _Sam chuckles and shakes his head at Dean for getting him to sing._

" **Yeah, you started this. You started this."**

" **Now, come on, Sam, let me hear it!"**

 _They both sing the song together as it plays and they head back out on the open road_.

 _ **Workin' on mysteries without any clues  
Workin' on our night moves  
Trying' to make some front page drive-in news  
Workin' on our night moves in the summertime  
In the sweet summertime**_

 _ **We weren't in love oh no far from it  
We weren't searching for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored  
Living by the sword  
And we'd steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, the alley, the trusty woods  
I used her she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were getting our share**_

 _ **Workin' on our night moves  
Trying to lose the awkward teenage blues  
Workin' on out night moves  
In the summertime  
And oh the wonder  
Felt the lightning  
And we waited on the thunder  
Waited on the thunder**_

 _ **I woke last night to the sound of thunder  
How far off I sat and wondered  
Started humming a song from 1962  
Ain't it funny how the night moves  
When you just don't seem to have as much to lose  
Strange how the night moves  
With autumn closing in**_

 _Sam looks out of the window feeling pretty damn good, better than he's felt in a long time. He glances over at Dean happy to be with his brother. Dean catches Sam's gaze and smiles feeling proud of his little brother for finally get laid.  
_

 **Author's Note: This is the End of Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed it.** **Please feel free to leave feedback.**


End file.
